


Školní ples

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Školní ples

"Ahoj, Theo." zazubil se Joey  a s úsměvem na rtech se opřel o zeď.

Anthea nevypadala, že by jeho přítomnost zaregistrovala. 

Joeymu to bylo jedno. Věděl dobře, že takto se chov ke všem. "Pojď se mnou na ples." řekl rovnou.

Anthea zvedla hlavu od telefonu a usmála se na něj.

Díky tomu v něm narostla naděje. 

"Ne." řekla mile, než se vrátila k telefonu.

Joey chvíli mlčka stál. "Ne..?"

"Ne." přikývla. 

"To jako že.." 

Anthea protočila oči. "Já jde s někým jiným."

Joey se narovnal. Neochotně přikývl, než odešel.

Anthea se zase začala věnovat telefonu.

 

***

 

Snad už všichni ji pozvali a všechny odmítla. Vždy k ní přijdou a tváří se jako nevinnost sama. Zahrnou ji lichotkami a dělají ze sebe blbečky.

Neměla to ráda, a proto jim lhala, aby ji dali pokoj. Neměla s kým jít a vlastně ji to nezajímalo. Ples považovala za nedůležitou akci, kde se to hemží jen idioty. 

Uvažovala nad tím, že tam vlastně ani nepůjde.

 

***

 

Byli asi v polovině hodiny, když ji přišla esemeska. 

Učitelé si na to, že má stále telefon, zvykli. Dokud ji šla látka, tak ji nechali. Jistě, snažili se ji nachytat, ale ona vždy věděla, co zrovna probírají a také znala odpovědi na jejich otázky.

_Šla by jsi se mnou na ples? -MH_

Anthea se zamyšleně zamračila. "A ty seš kterej..?" zamumlala si pro sebe, zatímco si prohlížela podpis.

_Mimochodem, vím že nemáš s kým jít na ples. A taky bych rád dodal, že mě se tam taky nechce. -MH_

Anthea se pousmála. Pochopila, kdo ji napsal. Zvedla hlavu a podívala se na druhou stranu třídy, kde seděl Mycroft. Chvíli ho pozorovala, než mu odpověděa.

_Drahý Holmesi, kde jsi přišel k mému číslu? A navíc já mám s kým jít. -A_

Ve třídě byli jen dva lidi, které uznávala. Greg Lestrade a Mycroft Holmes. 

Podle ní byl Greg roztomilí snílek. Musela uznat, že závidí Molly, která s Gregem chodí.

Mycroft oproti němu a vlastně všem byl úplně jiný. Většina mu neřekla jinak, než Iceman. Což Antheu tak trochu štvalo.

Věděla, že on se nezajímá o to, co ostatní v jeho věku. To bylo možná to, co se Anthee líbilo.

_Prostě to číslo mám. Nechci se s tebou hádat, ale jsem dobře informován o tom, že nikdo takový není. -MH_

Anthea se usmála.  _Máš staré informace. Pokud já vím, tak já jdu s někým. Jmenuje se Mycroft. -A_

 

Byla přestávka, ale oni k sobě nešli. Zůstali u esemesek.

Během přestávky k ní přišlo pět kluků požádat o společnost na ples, z toho dva už u ní byli předchozího dne.

Všechny je odbyla a dál se věnovala Mycroftovi. 

Domluvili se, kdy si pro ni přijde a na dalších věcí, nejen kolem plesu.

 

*

 

Ples se konal za tři dny a během těch dnů musela Anthea odhánět všechny houfy, které se kolem ni rojily. 

Irene, která seděla v lavici před ní, se ji každý den ptala, proč jí to vadí. 

Anthea trpělivě odpovídala, že nepotřebuje pozornost, jakou si dopřává Irene.

Anthea si byla jistá, že Irene příjde ve společnosti několika chlapů.

 

***

 

Tělocvična byla pro ples perfektně připravená. Na provizorním pódiu hrála jakási skupina. Ozdobené bylo snad všechno. Od stropu až po podlahu. A samozřejmě nechyběl švédský stůl. 

Ples byl v plném proudu, když se objevil Mycroft s Antheou. 

On měl oblek a za rámě držel Antheu v modrých šatech.

"Málem bych zapomněl!" vyhrkl náhle Mycroft.

Anthea na něj překvapeně pohlédla. Pousmála se, když pochopila. "To nemuselo být.."

Mycroft zavrtě hlavou. Stoupl si k ní zezadu a dal ji kolem krku náhrdelník. Když ho sepl, opět ji nabídl rámě. 

Jednou rukou se omotala kolem jeho paže. "Děkuji.."

Mycroft přikývl, než vyrazili do sálu.

 

Irene obklopoval houf kluků, který nešel přehlédnout. Seděla na židli a s úsměvem poslouchala jejich lichotky. 

"To je celá ona." pousmála se Anthea při pohledu na ní.

Stála s Mycrofte u vchodu. Byla tam lavice, za kterou seděl jeden z organizátorů a rozdával jmenovky. 

"To je prostě ona." pokrčil rameny Mycroft. "Líbí se ji to."

"Divila bych se kdyby ne." přikývla Anthea, zatímco došli k lavici.

Černovlasý organizátor jim ve stručnosti vysvětlil, že letos musí podepsat svůj doprovod. Nejlépe přezdívkou.

Mycroft se zamyšleně zamračil.  Už chtěl protestovat, když do něj Anthea dloubla. 

"Ale jdi." usmála se, než se nahla nad stolem a něco napsala na papír. Sundala ho a opatrně ho nalepila na Mycroftovo sako. Stálo na něm - Myc.

"Já nejsem Myc, jmenuji se.."

"Mycroft." doplnila s úsměvem Anthea a dala mu letmou pusu na rty. 

Toho si nemohli nevšimnout kolem stojící páry. 

Mycroft nic neřekl. Jen přikývl a dal Anthee jmenovku - Thea.

Přijala jeho rámě a vydali se do sálu.

 

Mycroft se ji už předtím svěřil, že je tady jenom proto, že musí hlídat Sherlocka. Anthea se ochotně nabídla, že mu pomůže a pokusí se to nějak zpříjemnit. 

Oba si byli jistí, že Sherlocka najdou v Johnově společnosti. 

Procházeli davem a ignorovali pohledy ostatních.

Sherlocka našli ve společnosti Johna, Grega a Molly. 

"Ty jsi opravdu přišel?" podivil se Sherlock.

Kývnutím hlavy se Molly pozdravila s Antheou. 

"Myc..?" zeptal se John.

Mycroft pohlédl na Antheu, která rychle uhnula jeho pohledu.

Sherlock si neodpustil urážku a tak začala další z dlouhavých konverzací, které dokáží vést jen bratři Holmesovi.

Greg a Molly se po chvíli vytratili na taneční parket. 

John se nabádl, že donese pití, ale nikdo neragoval. 

Holmesovi byli ponořeni v rozhovoru a Anthea sledovala cosi v davu.

John pokrčil rameny a vydal se pro pití.

Anthea se zamyšleně zamračila. Pozorovala skupinku asi deseti kluků, kteří si něco říkali a při tom se dívali jejím směrem. Anthee se nelíbil jejich pohled. Měla špatný pocit, ale nakonec se rozhodla to neřešit.

Rozhovor dvou bratrů neměl konce.

John se vrátil a nabídl jeden kelímek Anthee.  Ta ho s úsměvem přijala. 

"Já.. musím to vědět!" vyhrkl John po chvíli. "Všichni na škole víme, že tě každý pozval na ples, tak mi řekni, proč jsi teda šla s Mycroftem?"

"A proč ty jsi se Sherlockem, když o něm všichni tvrdí, že je nebezpečný pošuk?" opačila Anthea. 

John se zarazil. "Chápu." usmál se nakonec.

 

*

 

Mycroft ani Anthea tam nechtěli být už od začátku a tak je potěšila Sherlockova zpráva, že už odcházejí k Johnovi. 

U Watsonů doma ho naštěstí hlídat nemusí.

 

*****

Mycroft se zarazil.

Anthea se smála. 

Nezdálo se mu to. 

Opravdu se smála tomu co řekl. A nebyl to předstíraný smích. Tenhle byl upřímný.

Trochu ho to zmátlo a překvapilo, ale byl za to rád.

Když se Anthea uklidnila, chytila Mycrofta za ruku. Zapletla svoje prsty do těch jeho a opatrně stiskla jeho dlaň. Docela se ji ulevilo, když stisk opětoval. Věřila totiž, že ji odstrčí.

Nepodívali se na sebe. 

Kráčeli dál po chodníku, když se před nimi objevil Joey a jeho parta.

"Theo, doufám, že tě nenudí." vyhrkl kdosi v davu.

"Jediní nudní jste tady vy!" odsekla Anthea. Spolu s Mycroftem se chtěli vydat dál, ale skupinka je nepustila.

"Takže ty jsi nás opustila kvůli tomuhle?" ujišťoval se Joey.

"Tomuhle..?" podivila se Anthea. 

Parta hodila pohrdavý pohled na Mycrofta.

"Jen banda přiopilých idiotů." pokrčil Mycroft rameny. Řekl to svým klidným nezaujatým hlasem, ale v podtónu bylo něco. Něco co dokázalo vytočit kohokoliv, aniž by si to uvědomil. Mycroft o tom možná taky neví.

Chlap po Joeyho boku se neudržel. Naštvaně vykřikl a vrazil Mycroftovi pěstí do obličeje. 

Mycroft udělal dva kroky vzad a chytil se za zlomený nos. 

Anthea k němu rychle přiskočila. 

Parta byla naštvaná z toho, že šla Anthea s Holmesem, Mycroftova poznámka tomu taky moc nepomohla a teď je naštvalo ještě víc s jakou starostlivostí si ho Anthea prohlíží a opatrně dotýká.

Dva z nich chytili Antheu a odtáhli ji i přes její protesty od Mycrofta, na kterého se vrhl zbytek party.

 

*****

 

Mycroft otevřel oči a zamračil se. Díval se na bílí strop, který s jistotou nikdy neviděl, zatímco ticho v místnosti přerušovalo pravidelné pípání.

Když se snažil posadit, projela mu tělem bodavá bolest. Neúmyslně sykl.

"Lež klidně." ozvala se vedle něj.

Mycroft natočil hlavu. 

Vedle jeho postele seděla na židli Anthea. Držela ho za ruku a usmívala se. 

Došlo mu, že leží v nemocnici.

"Co se stalo?"

"Porval ses." pokrčila rameny Anthea.

"Já jsem se..?"

"Bylo jich ale moc." dodala. "Kdyby kolem nejel ten chlap, asi by to skončilo jinak."

"To je velice pravděpodobné." přikývl Mycroft.  "A co ty? Jsi v pořádku?"

"Kromě modřiny na ruce jsem zcela v pořádku."

"Je mi to líto, Mycrofte." ozvala se Anthea po chvíli. 

"Ty za to přece nemůžeš." zavrtěl hlavou Mycroft a pohladil ji po ruce.

"Stejně.. Co kdyby ti ublížili vážněji.."

"Horší by bylo, kdyby ublížili tobě. To bych neunesl."

Anthea se mu podívala do očí, než se naklonila a políbila ho na rty.


End file.
